hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yaguchi Mari
Yaguchi Mari '(矢口真里) es una cantante, actriz y personalidad de TV, ella era miembro de la Segunda Generacion de Morning Musume y además líder. En el 2009 se graduó junto al resto del Elder Club de Hello! Project, desde entonces ella ha lanzado 2 Singles y es parte de Afternoon Musume y del grupo OG: Dream Morning Musume. Biografia thumb|106px|1998 1998 El 3 de mayo de 1998, junto a Yasuda Kei e Ichii Sayaka , fueron elegidas para formar parte de la Segunda Generación de Morning Musume El 18 de Noviembre debuto en el Primer Grupo de Morning Musume llamado: Tanpopothumb|97px|1999 Hizo su primer Debut en el cine en la película: "Morning Cop", junto con otros miembros de Morning Musume y la solista de Hello! Project: Heike Michiyo 2000 El 20 de Octubre, creo y formo el sub-Grupo de Morning Musume: Minimoni, la idea que ella tenia para el grupo era que sus miembros midieran 1,5 m ( 4 pies, 11 pulgadas) de o altura o menor, Yaguchi y Tsunku seleccionaron a 2 de las nuevos Miembros de Morning Musume para Minimoni : Tsuji Nozomi y Kago Ai y entonces el trio comenzó a actuar en conciertos como Minimoni. Nacida en Estados Unidos: Mika Todd y miembro de Coconuts Musume se añadió más tarde al grupo para darle un sabor Internacional, y Tsunku hizo Oficial su Single de Debut: "Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki!" que fue un Hit #1. thumb|114px|2000 También tuvo un papel secundario en otra película llamada Pinch Runner, junto a otros miembros de Morning Musume. 2002 El 7 de Febrero lanzo su primer Photobook Titulado "Yaguchi". Ella protagonizo una película llamada Nama Tagamo junto a Iida Kaori, Goto Maki y Tsuji Nozomi. La película fue lanzada en formato VHS el 15 de marzo y posteriormente formato DVD el 15 de mayo. thumb|110px|2001 2003 Después de la graduación de Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari se convirtió en la sub-líder de Morning Musume. El 29 de Marzo Yaguchi se graduó de Minimoni, dejando a Mika Todd como la nueva líder. El grupo duro solo 1 año hasta la graduación de Mika Todd del grupo y de Hello! Project. thumb|100px|2002 En Julio debuto como la líder de ZYX, en ZYX Yaguchi actuó como mentora de Hello! Project Kids, enseñándoles como es ser un miembro de Hello! Project. ZYX fue la primer unidad en la que Hello! Project Kids se unieron oficialmente. Hizo una aparición especial en un episodio del Drama: ''Kochira Hon. Ikegami Sho.thumb|100px|''2003'' Lanzo 2 Photobooks más, uno titulado: "Love Hello! Yaguchi Mari", que forma parte de un DVD idol que tenia y el otro es "Pocket Morning Musume, Vol. 2" que también cuenta con Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi y Goto Maki. El 10 de Octubre publico su primer libro de ensayo titulado "Oira - MARI YAGUCHI FIRST ESSAY". 2005 El 30 de Enero, después de la graduación de Iida Kaori de Morning Musume, Yaguchi se convirtió en su líder y Yoshizawa Hitomi en la sub-líder. thumb|108px|2004 El 14 de Abril, se informo en la revista "FRIDAY", que Yaguchi estaba en una relación con el actor Oguri Shun, ella dijo que había traicionado su posición como Idol y dijo que quería seguir su carrera como un Adulto. Yaguchi Abandono Morning Musume sin una ceremonia de graduación. Convirtiéndose en líder: Yoshizawa Hitomi. Su primer grabación después de Morning Musume fue: Nigiyaka na Fuyu, realizado como colaboración con Berryz Kobo, aparece como acoplamiento en el Single de Berryz Kobo en el 2005: Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai. thumb|104px|2005 2006 En Abril se informa que Yaguchi y Oguri han roto su relación. En el 2006, ella sigue apareciendo en la televisión y en eventos en vivo, en nombre de Hello! Project. Ella también es co-anfitriona de dos programas de televisión semanales propios ( Yaguchi Hitori y Kanrui! Jikuu times ), Yaguchi ha protagonizado dos dramas, y es frecuentemente la invitada estrella en otros programas de Televisión. thumb|102px|2006 2007 A comienzos del 2007 ella ha comenzado a cantar nuevamente en los conciertos de Hello! Project. En verano, Yaguchi fue escogida para conducir un nuevo programa de Televisión: Midtown TV, convirtiéndose este en su tercer TV-Show al aire, Midtown TV se transmite todos los días de la semana y Yaguchi hospeda los jueves. Además Yaguchi y 7 Hello! Pro eggs estaban programadas para aparecer en vivo y con publico en Ciao TV, esto era un nuevo programa para niños y esto hace que Yaguchi este en 4 programas emitidos simultáneamente . Yaguchi fue la reina del drama en una serie de Drama Japones llamada: Sento no Musume (銭湯の娘). Yaguchi tambien fue una de las principales estrellas de una serie de Drama llamada: Gyarusa(ギャルサ, Gal Circle ), junto a su Programa Yaguchi Hitori y Mcing Hello! Project Concerts . thumb|104px|''2007'' Desde el 25 de Mayo al 6 de Julio , Yaguchi realiza Damn Yankees , un popular Musical de 1955 , en el teatro Aoyama de Tokio . El 27 de Abril , Yaguchi Mari participa en el evento : Minna no Fitness en Internet . Cuando se le pregunto acerca del regreso de los Ex-Miembros de Hello! Project : Goto Maki y Kago Ai, ella dijo que no habia estado en contacto y que no sabia acerca de los detalles thumb|104px|2008 2008 El 19 de Octubre la pagina Oficial de Hello! Project anuncio que Yaguchi Mari junto al resto del Elder Club se graduaria de Hello! Project el 31 de Marzo del 2009 2009 Ella se Graduo con el Resto del Elder Club en un concierto que se celebro en Yokohama Arena El primer Single en Solitario de Yaguchi Mari, es una colaboración con el Programa de Television "Quiz Hexagon" .El Single también es una colaboración con Airband e incluia una tarjeta al azar de Yaguchi Mari o Airband. thumb|106px|2009 Yaguchi Interpreto por primera vez este Single en Quiz Hexagon. En Abril se anuncio que Yaguchi iba a escribir una Columna en un blog como en Famitsu. una de las mas respetadas revistas de videojuegos en Japón y en el Mundo. Ella hablara de como las Mujeres también son apasionadas "Gamers", la columna también contaba con fotos de Yaguchi y la columna se titulaba "Soy un Jugador". En noviembre, Yaguchi Mari se convirtió un personaje de CG (computer graphic) para un videojuego la temática de su Personaje era Yakuza y el juego se titulaba "Ryuu ga Gotoku: Densetsu wo Tsugumono" thumb|104px|2010 En diciembre, la cubierta de Yaguchi Mari del single titulado Kaze o Sagashite del sombrero de paja había sido puesto en libertad. "Yaguchi Mari a Straw Hat" es el nombre de la unidad familiar Hexagon para la canción, que cuenta con Yaguchi como el cantante principal. La canción fue utilizada para la apertura del anime One Piece. 2010 En febrero, Yaguchi anuncio en su blog que va a producir un restaurante llamado Shabushabu Onyasai Roppongi. El restaurante abrirá sus puertas el 19 de marzo. Se ha mencionado en su blog que ha estado quejándose sobre el diseño interior, el muestreo de alimentos desde el nuevo menú, por lo que sugiere nuevas ideas para el menú, comento que se estaba trabajando en los uniformes del personal e incluso en un nuevo uniforme para ella, por lo que parece que el restaurante se adaptara a la personalidad Yaguchi. En su Blog Yaguchi comento que ella y Maeda Yuuka estarán en una película titulada Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~ Mermaid Smile~ . thumb|134px|2011 En marzo, se reveló que Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai y Michishige Sayumi serian Regulares en el Show de medianoche Aimai na!. La fecha de emisión se fijó el 19 de abril. thumb|139px|2012 Yaguchi en Marzo también abrió un blog Gree. En junio, Yaguchi será un habitual en espectáculo local en Nagoya titulado Go! Bungee Police junto con Wada Ayaka. En agosto, se anunció que Yaguchi Mari y S/mileage aparecerán en Downtown DX. El programa saldrá al aire el 9 de septiembre. El 7 de agosto, Mari se unió a la nueva unidad llamada Afternoon Musume con otros 7 miembros OG de Morning Musume para Promocionar las bebidas de cafe Georgia. 2011 El 2 de enero, algunos medios de comunicación informaron de que Yaguchi Mari casaría con su novio, Masaya Nakamura. Según una fuente relacionada, Yaguchi ya había dicho que se casaría, el 28 de enero, se anunció que Mari era parte de lo miembros OG del grupo Dream Morning Musume y lanzarían su de primer álbum, llamado Dreams. 1 , el 20 de abril. thumb|134px|2013 El 21 de mayo, se anunció que había registrado su matrimonio con el actor Nakamura Masaya para el 22 de mayo del 2012. En un principio, la pareja planeaba casarse en marzo, pero, debido al terremoto, se pospusieron sus planes. 2012 El 22 de mayo del 2012 ,Yaguchi Mari se casó Masaya Nakamura . Tras el matrimonio, ha cambiado su nombre por el de Mari Nakamura, pero seguirá utilizando "Yaguchi Mari" como su nombre artístico. El 22 de mayo, Yaguchi Mari y actor Nakamura Masaya celebraron una ceremonia de boda en St. Grace Cathedral en Aoyama. 2013 El 2 y 3 de Marzo Yaguchi Participo en Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA junto a otros miembros de Hello! Project y de UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Del 4 de abril al 9 de abril, Yaguchi participó en la obra de teatro Ikinukukiseki ~ Juunenme no Negai. thumb|160px|2013 A mediados de mayo, varios informes de prensa y revistas informaron que Yaguchi tuvo un romance y le fue infiel a su marido, también se informó que ella y su marido tuvieron una discusión sobre la conveniencia o no de tener un hijo, y los dos viven ahora en diferentes casas. La Agencia de Masaya Nakamura confirmó que los dos estaban pasando problemas, pero que no se iban a divorciar. Según los informes, Masaya atrapo a Yaguchi con otro hombre, Kenzo Umeda, en febrero. Umeda ha borrado su blog y cuenta de Twitter, y Yaguchi ha pedido disculpas al público. Además se ha visto a Yaguchi sin su anillo de bodas. El 21 de Mayo fue vista a Yaguchi Mari en el concierto de Morning Musume : Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ observando la Graduacion de Reina Tanaka. El 30 de mayo, se anunció que Yaguchi y Masaya Nakamura habían presentado sus papeles de divorcio, y Yaguchi dijo que hubo violencia doméstica en su relación. Según nuevos informes, Nakamura llegó a casa un día, y vio lo que parecía un dormitorio que sólo se utilizaba para el sexo. Nakamura encontró a Umeda esconderse closet desnudo, Umeda se arrodillo ante el pidiendole disculpas mientras que Nakamura tomó una foto de él para tener pruebas. Nakamura dijo que: "Nuestras sábanas siempre estaban cambiadas por otras nuevas cuando volvía a casa desde otros lugares". Tanaka Reina será la sustitución de ella en su programa de Ustream por el momento. El 8 de julio, TouSpo informó de que Yaguchi estaba viviendo con Kenzo Umeda y que ella tenía la intención de hacer una reaparición a finales de este año y hacer una disculpa pública. En Josei Jishin de Agosto Yaguchi, dijo que volverá una vez que el tema se halla apagado por lo que ella no volverá hasta dentro de 5 años (2019). También cuenta con 100 millon de yenes ahorrados Según Un Amigo de Kenzo dijio que Yaguchi y Kenzo están hablando de casarse. Perfil *'''Nombre de Nacimiento / Nombre Artistico : Mari Yaguchi (矢口真里) *''' Fecha de Casamiento :' 22 de mayo del 2011 *'Fecha en la que pidió el divorcio:' 30 de mayo del 2013 *'Apodo:' Marippe (まりっぺ), Yagu-chan, Yaguttsan (やぐっつぁん), Yaguchorina y Oya-bin *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 20 de enero 1983 (30 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Yokohama , Kanagawa , Japón *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Profesión:' Actriz, cantante y personalidad de la televisión *'Altura:' 144.8cm (4 pies 9 pulgadas). *'Tamaño de los Pies:' 22cm *'Peso:' 39kg (86 libras) *'Situacion en Hello! Project :' **'03/05/1998': Miembro **'14/04/2005': Dejo Morning Musume **'31/03/2009:' Graduada de Hello! Project *'Años en Morning Musume:' 7 años *'Color en Morning Musume : 'purpúra claro *'Color en Morning Musume Sakura Gumi: 'Rosa *'Signo del Zodiaco occidental:' Capricornio *'Signo del Zodiaco del este:' Perro *'Educación:' Seya High School *'Agencia de Talentos :' UP-FRONT WORKS *'Aficiones:' Jugar a los videojuegos, la cocina (sólo un poco),coleccionar zapatos de plataforma *'Especialidad:' Hacer con su boca la forma de un corazón *'Impersonations:' Ayumi Hamasaki, Chihiro Onitsuka y Michael Jackson *'Comida favorita:' Yakiniku, Bibimbap, queso, arroz, hielo, Tiburon ahumado, sopa de cordero *'Color preferido:' Blanco (a partir del 9 de agosto de 2007) *'Comida que no le gusta :' leche, hígado, aguacate, guisantes verdes *'Deporte favorito:' tenis de mesa, bádminton *'Palabras favoritas:' Feliz , pureza "Full Power!", *'Estación del año favorita:' Invierno *'Canción favorita:' "When You Wish Upon a Star" - Pinocchio *'Cancion Favorita de Morning Musume : '''I WISH *'Flor favorita:' Girasoles *'Grupos de Hello! Project :' **Morning Musume (1998-2005) **ZYX (2003) **ROMANS (2003) *'Subgrupos:' **Tanpopo (1998-2002) **Minimoni (2000-2003) **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) **Hello! Project Akagumi(2005) *'Grupos de forma aleatoria:' **Aoiro 7 (2000) **7-nin Matsuri (2001) **Sexy 8 (2002) **11WATERS (2003) **HP All Stars (2004) *'Grupos actuales:' **Afternoon Musume (2010 -) **Dream Morning Musume(2011 -) **M-line (2009-Presente) Singles Participados en : Morning Musume *02 - Summer Night Town *03 - Daite HOLD ON ME! *04 - Memory Seishun no Hikari *05 - Manatsu no Kousen *06 - Furusato *07 - LOVE Machine *08 - Koi no Dance Site *09 - Happy Summer Wedding *10 - I WISH *11 - Renai Revolution 21 *12 - The☆Peace! *13 - Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *14 - Souda! We're ALIVE *15 - Do it! Now *16 - Koko ni Iruzee! *17 - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *18 - AS FOR ONE *19 - Shabondama *20 - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *21 - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *22- Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *23 - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *24- Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *25 -THE Manpower!!! *26 -Osaka Koi no Uta Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Minimoni *Minimoni. Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! *Minimoni. Telephone! Rin Rin Rin / Minimoni. Bus Guide *Minihamus no Ai no Uta *Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! / Mini. Strawberry~ Pie *Ai~n Taisou / Ai~n! Dance no Uta *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! *Minihamus no Kekkon Song H.P All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL ZYX *ku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Tanpopo *Last Kiss *Motto *Tanpopo *Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru *Otome Pasta ni Kandou *Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru Aoiro 7 *Aoi Sports Car no Otoko 7-nin Matsuri *Summer Reggae! Rainbow Sexy 8 *Shiawase desu ka ? 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT ! ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ DISCOGRAFIA Singles *'25/03/2009 : Seishun Boku *'13/01/2010: ' Kaze wo Sagashite Canciones en Solitario *'''31/03/1999: Sentimental Minamimuki (センチメンタル南向き; Sentimental Facing South) *'20/20/1999 :' Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (Con Yaguchi) (聖なる鐘がひびく夜; Holy Bell Resounding through the Night) ( Cover de Tanpopo ) *'2001 :' Marine Sports! (マリーンスポーツ！) *'18/02/2004 :' Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Cover de Morning Musume) Canciones en Grupo *'27/03/2002 :' Hajimete no Rock Concert (初めてのロックコンサート; My First Rock Concert) (Con Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, y Ogawa Makoto) *'26/03/2003: ' Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~ (Version Original , larga) (女神 ~Mousseな優しさ~; Goddess ~Kindness Like Mousse~) (Con Venus Mousse) *'26/03/2003:' "Sugoku Suki na no ni…ne" (「すごく好きなのに...ね」; "Even Though I Really Like You...") (con Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika,y Yoshizawa Hitomi) *'28/05/2004 :' Do it! Now ( Cover de Morning Musume ); (con Ishikawa Rika y Ogawa Makoto) *'14/09/2004 ' Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) (Cover de Morning Musume; con Ishikawa Rika y Tanaka Reina) *'04/12/2004: ' Ii Koto Aru Kinen ni Shukan (いいことある記念の瞬間; The Moment I Remember When Something Good Happened) ( Fujimoto Miki y Michishige Sayumi) *'08/12/2004 :' Haru no Uta (春の歌; Spring's Song) (con Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, y Yoshizawa Hitomi) *'20/04/2011' Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～; Romance ~My Dear Boy~) ( Cover de Morning Musume con Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, y Ogawa Makoto) *'20/04/2011' Morning Coffee ( Version 2011 de Dream Morning Musume ) (Cover de Morning Musume; con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, y Yasuda Kei) *'20/04/2011' SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Cover de Morning Musume con Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, y Yasuda Kei) Compilaciones *'02/12/2009 : '''Petit Best 10 (#17 Seishun Boku) DVD en solitario Love Hello! Yaguchi Mari DVD.jpg *'16/07/2003 :' Love-Hello! Yaguchi Mari DVD DVD en Grupo * Alo-Hello! Yaguchi Mari & Tsuji Nozomi DVD.jpg '''22/11/2006 : ' Alo-Hello! Yaguchi Mari & Tsuji Nozomi DVD Books Photobooks en Solitario Yaguchi.jpg Love-hello! Mari Yaguchi.jpg Off.jpg *'07/02/2002 : '''Yaguchi *'31/06/2003 : Love Hello! Mari Yaguchi (ラブハロ！矢口真里) *'''12/06/2004 : OFF *'XX/02/2011 : '''CECILBOOK Photobooks en Grupo Pocketmorning2.jpg Alo-Hello! Morning Musume.jpg *'XX/09/2003 : Pocket Morning Musume. 〈Volume 2〉 (ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉) ( Con Iida Kaori , Abe Natsumi y Goto Maki) *'17/11/2004 : '''Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Libros de Ensayo Oira.jpg Chicchai_Yaguchi.jpg *'10/10/2003: 'Oira- MARI YAGUCHI FIRST ESSAY (おいら―MARI YAGUCHI FIRST ESSAY) *'25/06/2007 : 'Chicchai Yaguchi no Dekkai Anata ni Ai ni Iku no da!! (ちっちゃい矢口真里のでっかいあなたに会いに行くのだ!!) Records *La personade Radio mas joven de edad y mas corta de estatura de All Night Nippon *Yaguchi Mari's All Night Nippon SUPER! consigui el 100% de Estudiantes de secundaria Masculinos , la escucharan *Love-Hello! Yaguchi Mari , fue el DVD Idol , mas vendido en Japon Trabajos *'1998 : Morning Cop (モーニング刑事) *'2000 : '''Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *'2002 :' Nama Tamago ( ナマタマゴ) *'2002 : Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! *'''2003 : Koinu Dan no Monotagari (子犬ダンの物語 ) *'2006 :' One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (ONE PIECE エピソードオブアラバスタ 砂漠の王女と海賊たち) (actriz de voz) * 2010 : Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) Dramas de Television *'2003 : ' Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (こちら本池上署 ) ( 1 episodio , aparicion especial ) *'2006 : '''Kanrui! Jikuu Times (感涙！時空タイムス) ( discontinuamente) *'2007 : MIDTOWN TV Official website *'2007 : '''Chao.TV Official website Anime *'2001 : Hamtaro Movie 1: Adventures in Ham Ham Land (voz de Gu) *'2002 ': Hamtaro Movie 2: The Captive Princess (Voz de Gu) *'2003 ': Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley (voz de Gu) Curiosidades *Ella tiene una hermana mas joven, que es ex Miembro de AKIHABARA Backstage Pass: Yaguchi Miki. *Yaguchi fue el primer miembro de Morning Musume en renunciar debido a un escándalo, ella no recibió ningún concierto de graduación o actuaciones finales debido a esta circunstancia. *Ella era famosa por su Sexy Beam, una de sus lineas del Single 08 de Morning Musume: "Koi no Dance Site" y en el single N°23: Joshi Kashimashi Monotagari, se le pregunta cuando mostrara su verdadero Sexy Beam. *Ella es una muy buena amiga de Yasuda Kei *Después de un largo tiempo de estar fuera de Morning Musume, hablo de como Tsuji Nozomi la aterrorizaba en Morning Musume y Minimoni y es hasta el día de hoy que cuando la ve llorar no se siente afectada por que piensa que se trata de una broma. *Ella es conocida por su personalidad exhuberante e irrelevante. *También fue famosa por ser el miembro más pequeño de Morning Musume sólo 145 cm (4 pies 9 pulg) y 39 kg (86 libras.). *Fue miembro de Tanpopo uno de los primeros grupos de Morning Musume, además fue fundadora y líder de Minimoni, también fue líder de ZYX y Morning Musume Sakura Gumi después de la graduación de Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi también estaba en ROMANS. *Cuando dimitió de Morning Musume, fue el ultimo miembro e salir que se había unido antes de el año 2000 ( Iida Kaori se había graduado 2 meses antes). *En la actualidad tiene el sexto mandato más largo de los Miembros de Morning Musume: La primera es Niigaki Risa, la segunda Takahashi Ai, la tercera Tanaka Reina, la cuarta Yoshizawa Hitomi y la quinta Iida Kaori. *Es el ultimo Miembro de su generación en salir de Morning Musume. *Este nuevo enfoque en la televisión de Yaguchi, durante una entrevista con el actor Hugh Jackman, bromeando se describió a sí misma como una "Variedad de Idol". A pesar de que más tarde lamentó la broma -porque ella ha tratado de distanciarse de su imagen de ídol- el apodo ha quedado entre sus fans. *Ella es la sexta miembro de Morning Musume en casarse, la primera fue Ishiguro Aya, la segunda Ichii Sayaka, la tercera Iida Kaori, la cuerta Tsuji Nozomi y la quinta Fujimoto Miki. *Su estatura la ha ayudado en muchas situaciones. *Fue en un viaje a Islandia junto con Abe Natsumi para la película "What is a Japenese Woman Doing Here?". *Ella es fan de la serie estadounidense Glee y su personaje favorito es Finn Hudson. *En un viaje a Rusia ella se subió sola a un taxi, y el conductor se puso en marcha sin el personal, por lo que el personal tuvo que perseguir al taxi para recuperarla. *Ella es el segundo miembro de Morning Musume en divorciarse la primera fue Ichii Sayaka, que también pertenecía a su misma generación *En un viaje a Rusia ella hizo unas muñecas Matryoshka, representando a cada miembro de Morning Musume. *Ella esta pensando en casarse con Umeda Kenzo. Titulos Honorarios *Lider de Minimoni ( 2000-2003) *Sub Lider de Morning Musume (2003-2005) ( Precedida por Yasuda Kei) *Lider de ZYX (2003-2004) *Lider de ROMANS (2003) *Lider de Morning Musume Sakura Gumi ( 2004-2007) ( precedida por Abe Natsumi) *Lider de Morning Musume (2005) ( Precedida por Iida Kaori) *Miembro mas grande de Morning Musume (2005) ( Precedida por Iida Kaori) Categoría:Morning MusumeCategoría:Sub-Lider de Morning Musume Categoría:Lider de Morning Musume Categoría:Lider de Minimoni Categoría:Minimoni Categoría:Dream Morning Musume Categoría:Elder Club Categoría:Venus Mousse Categoría:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoría:ZYX Categoría:ROMANS Categoría:Tanpopo Categoría:Hello! Project Akagumi Categoría:Aoiro 7 Categoría:7-nin Matsuri Categoría:Sexy 8 Categoría:11WATER Categoría:H.P . All Stars Categoría:Afternoon Musume Categoría:Lider de Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoría:M-line Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Showa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:Nacidos en enero en:Yaguchi Mari fr:Yaguchi Mari